Various technologies are proposed for obtaining high-quality images using a plurality of imaging devices.
For example, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor generates a pixel signal by measuring an amount of electric charge generated by a photoelectric effect on a sensor surface as its principle; as an area of a light receiving unit is enlarged, sensitivity may be improved.
Therefore, a technology of improving the sensitivity by using a large area pixel is proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Also, a technology of generating a high-quality image using an image of short-time exposure with little blurring and an image of long-time exposure with less noise by using images with different exposure times is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
Furthermore, in order to reduce an effect by blurring, a technology of detecting motion and controlling exposure is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).